Happy Anniversary
by coolgamer
Summary: It's Hikari and Gale's wedding anniversary. What will happen on this special night?


**I'm doing this story for my boyfriend Alex for our 7 month anniversary! **

**Summary: It's Hikari and Gale's wedding anniversary, what will happen with the two of them on this day?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**

**~Happy Anniversary~**

I smiled as I finished eating the breakfast Gale had made before getting ready for work. I put on my shoes and grabbed my tools as I opened the door and headed to the fields, Howl following me out of the house.

As we reached the fields Howl went off to harvest the foods as I filled up the watering can. I began to water the areas that Howl had picked carefully as I made sure not to go too fast for him. After he finished harvesting the food he put half of it into the shipping box and took the rest into the house. As I checked the trees for harvest he returned and headed for the chicken coop.

I headed into the animal barn and feed all of the animals. I milked the cows, and the sheep gave me some milk too, and brushed every animal in the barn. I then made half the milk into cheese and the other half into butter.

After that I watched as Howl returned to the house and I left to go to the town. Howl had made a list of things that needed to be bought with Gale's help; though I had a feeling the two of them had something planned.

As I finished up all the things I was asked to do in town I looked at the clock in the tailor shop. The time was about 4 p.m. so I decided to head home. It'd take me about an hour and a half to get home. Before going into the house I made sure everything was okay in the barn and coop and quickly watered all the plants again. Once that was all done I headed into the house.

Gale and Howl met me at the door smiling, Howl excitedly jumped up and down as Gale shifted nervously.

"Welcome home, mom…Do you know what today is?" Howl asked excitedly.

"Today is our wedding anniversary." I replied as I smiled at Gale.

"Wow, mom, that's right!" Howl said as he raised his arms happily.

"You remember…right?" Gale asked embarrassedly.

"Of course I would remember." I laughed.

"We made dinner!" Howl cheered.

"I see that." I said as I looked at the table.

The table was set for the three of us, plates and napkins neatly placed at the respective seats. In the middle was the meal that the two had cooked. They had made curry bread and set several loaves onto the serving plate. Another side was freshly made fried rice, and the main course was vegetable rice.

We sat down, Gale and I sitting next to each other and Howl sitting across from me, and began to eat. We chatted happily as we ate and Howl told me about what had happened all day when I was gone. He told me how Gale had to restart dinner a few times because he kept making a few mistakes and wanted it to be perfect.

"Hey, which one of you proposed? I want to know." Howl asked.

"I don't know…I forgot…" Gale replied embarrassed.

"I believe that I started to propose but then your father stopped me and told me to meet him later." I answered.

"What happened?" Howl asked.

"I meet him at the church and he proposed to me." I replied.

"Ha-ha were you nervous?" Howl asked Gale.

"Who wouldn't be nervous?" Gale replied as he smiled at me.

"Gale…" I whispered.

As soon as we finished dinner Gale brought out three types of ice cream, he handed me mint ice cream and Howl strawberry ice cream while he had coffee ice cream. As soon as Howl finished his ice cream he yawned tiredly.

"Come on Howl, time for bed." I said as I stood up after finishing my ice cream.

"Alright, mom." He agreed as he put up his bowl and mine.

I walked him into his room and tucked him into his bed. I kissed his forehead before heading to the door.

"Night mom." He said.

"Night Howl." I replied as I left and turned off the light.

I walked into the main room of the house and smiled as Gale finished the dishes. I then went over to the table and put the remaining food away before getting ready for bed. As we got ready for bed Gale came up to me with a smile.

"Sweet dreams…" He said.

"Sweet dreams." I replied with a smile.

I leaned in and gave him a hug before giving him a kiss. After that I got into the bed and he went to finish cleaning up before joining me for the night. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~The End~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. **

**In the actual game I never named my first child Howl, my first kid and second are girls, but I named my second Kiki after Kiki from Kiki's Delivery Service because she's a witch. I then decided when I next played through I'd name my first child Howl after Howl from Howl's Moving Castle.**


End file.
